omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Verthandi
Character Synopsis Verthandi 'is the goddess of present, who's appearance is that of a director of a top-secret tech company. She alongside Skuld and Urthr bring all of past, present and future into existence across time. She resides within The Celestial Realm and acts as one of various deities of Time and Space, governing balance across all of time in a similar manner to The Fates Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C, likely 2-A Verse: 'Valkyrie Crusade '''Name: '''Verthandi '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Indefinable '''Classification: '''Goddess of the Present '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Gods exist as ideals conceived by collective thought. Thanatos is the embodiment of The Present), Causality Manipulation (Her powers are able to change the "nows" and "ifs" of past, present and future), Time Manipulation (Governs over and is able to manipulate all of Time, including past and future), Spatial Manipulation, Wormhole Creation (Capable of creating rifts in Space to creating world threatening holes in Space-Time), Conceptual Manipulation (Gods exist as ideals and thoughts conceived by collective belief, Verthandi has no issues effecting them), Immortality (Type 1, 8 & 9. Gods exist as long as their collective thought and belief in their existence does as well. Their true forms exist within the Non-Physical Space where thoughts reside), Acausality (Singularity; Only exists as a "now" and only a single moment, lacking both a past and any potential future), Reality Warping (Altered reality on a massive scale across The Celestial Realm), Time Travel (Freely travels through any period in Space and Time), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a incorporeal ideal, specifically embodying Present), Fate Manipulation (Should have a comparable power to The Fates, who themselves have woven the fates of all humankind), Creation (Gods naturally have the ability to emit entire realities into being) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Exists as the embodiment of present across The Celestial Realm, being one of the beings who make up Space and Time. Gods have the natural ability to create realities whilst in Non-Physical Space. Capable of destroying entire universes through bending both time and space), likely '''Multiverse Level+ '(Has a similar nature and comparable power to The Fates, whom contain a fraction of Chronos’s powers. Her powers extend outside of The Celestial Realm, likely extending across the multiverse given she’s an abstraction of present) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Gods exist as thoughtforms that are completely beyond the material universe and are existing in a non-physical plane above reality. Above entities such as Sword Master, who are capable of ascending to a higher plane), likely 'Nigh-Omnipresent '(Exists across all of present, but doesn’t extend to past or future) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Universe Level+ '(Basic Gods can create universes into reality within the Non-Physical Plane. Can rend a universe’s Time-Space to destroy a universe ), likely 'Multiversal+ '(Holds a similar power to The Fates, Who Bound Space and Time across all universes. Likely represents Present on a multiversal scale) '''Durability: Universe Level+, likely Multiversal+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ '(Capable of effecting the multiverse through her powers) 'Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notoble '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Paradigm Shift: '''Can change all of time, whether it be altering it‘s flow or even placing holes in Time-Space Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Valkyrie Crusade Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Abstract Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Traveler Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 2